


【Dmijon】匿名

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 匿名告白信





	【Dmijon】匿名

达米安有些……不安。  
他收到一份礼物。在将全身沉浸浴缸中时那份礼物就晃晃悠悠地飘在水面上，胸前画着鲜红的“S”，咧着橙色的大嘴冲他傻乐，这很容易让达米安想到他的搭档，是说，对方也总露出愚蠢的笑容。他把自己往下又沉了些，鼻孔也没进水中，短暂的拒绝呼吸，顺带着用手戳戳他的新礼物，接着用手使力攥着它拉到水下松手，看着它摇摇晃晃地浮起来，这下那橙色的鸭子嘴倒是有些嘲讽意味了。  
嘁。  
达米安从浴缸中抬起一点换气，接着把摆在一旁一模一样但胸前图案是罗宾“R”的礼物放进水中，那俩玩意儿就在水面上漂，起起伏伏——这是一对儿橡皮鸭。对，就是哄小孩子玩放在浴缸中的橡皮鸭。它们和乔在浴缸中的那几只一模一样。别问达米安是怎么知道的，他就是知道。  
——好吧其实是借住在肯特家的时候乔在浴缸里放水洗澡，看他顺手把几只鸭子扔了进去后达米安立刻发出响亮的弹舌。他当时对此相当不屑，还对乔的心智成熟度做了一番评价并且还在浴室中进行了一场小规模水战。当然不可避免的，在这之后他和乔被露易丝教训了一通。可年轻的超级男孩仍然坚持立场说：“你会喜欢它们的！”紧接着在他今天生日时，塞给他这俩玩意儿。

“这可是我逛遍了大都会大大小小的商店才买到的。”乔的大眼睛眨啊眨的，诚恳极了。达米安发誓是乔迷惑了他的心智使他脑子出了问题才收下这俩橡皮鸭。  
“你不知道有多难买。”乔说，“你的罗宾鸭子可没有我的多。”  
“那也不见得。谁能知道它是不是因为太受欢迎而销售一空？”达米安不屑，拿在手里把玩来把玩去，最后还是不能阻止那声嫌弃的弹舌音迸发在舌与牙齿间，“啧，真丑。”  
乔张牙舞爪：“那你给我还回来！”  
“你都给我了。”达米安挂上标志性的嘲讽笑，拿着橡皮鸭的手向后举高，乔就只能在他跟前吹鼻子瞪眼，嗯，这令达米安满意极了，之前在个头上被欺压了很多年，这下也算一雪前耻。而他空着的那只手在乔脑门上狠狠弹了一下，在乔吃痛咒骂他的时候一边用钩爪枪溜走一边欣赏乔吃瘪的衰样。他总是恶劣地乐于见对方气鼓鼓的模样：“晚安了小子。”  
然后他回家，洗澡，为了这俩把玩意儿特意选择用浴缸泡着而不是一惯使用的淋浴。这一切结束后觉得自己像水面上浮浮沉沉嘴巴咧得老大的橡皮鸭一样蠢。或者比它更甚。  
不过这一切都不是达米安不安的理由——在罗宾橡皮鸭底部中间的小洞有一截短短的小纸条，它被捻成细小的管戳进洞中，上面写的不是什么威胁或者恐吓，更像是印刷出的纸制品，只有短短几个字：我喜欢你。  
达米安下意识地认为是乔对他蹩脚的告白，但转念又想乔那个粗心家伙不会这么精打细算，还特意打出来？嘁。  
有心抛在一边，可那薄薄一张廉价纸条上重若千斤的几个字又让他不得不在意。那纸条是像幸运饼干一样还是真的自于乔？乔是不小心塞进去还是故意？乔他……咳，确切的说，那个愚蠢的外星人是不是真的对他有那么点小心思？  
——算了吧，这蠢鸭子肯定是像幸运饼干一类的东西。即使不是，那也是乔不小心弄进去的碎纸。

*

乔收到一封匿名情书。  
打开柜子的时候那张没有任何装饰，只有折痕折痕还有折痕的纸就啪地掉在地上。他捡起来打开打开再打开，一张A4纸上漂亮利落地横着写了一串大字：我更喜欢你。  
下面还画了两道横线表示强调。  
这……乔认真想了半天：恶作剧吧？！  
真的。乔在学校还是非常受欢迎的存在，运动能力强，人又好相处，比起一开学就得罪全班至今身边朋友寥寥无几的达米安来说，乔的朋友几乎可以组个对踢的足球队再加一波啦啦队——或许观众席上还可以再留一波。呃，意思是说，乔的好人缘和受欢迎程度使得他有过几次收情书的经历，那些情书有男有女，但无论是来自谁手都会郑重其事地放在信封里，用上好闻或者好看的信纸，开头小心翼翼地写乔的名字，署名是“您的爱慕者XXX”，与这封……这张纸是天壤之别。嗯……但也不能这么说，至少这张纸上的字是他见过所有人当中写得最好看的。起码他很喜欢。  
乔翻来覆去看了个遍，还就真的除了着重标示的那句话之外再没有其他信息。  
说不定真的是恶作剧。乔这么想，顺手折起来就准备往垃圾桶扔。但——万一不是恶作剧呢？万一就只是羞于表达，只好这么送过来？  
乔犹豫着左右看看，趁没人又再次打开。  
还是那龙飞凤舞的笔划连字，没有因为魔法混乱成一团开始与他交流，也没有出现什么连环画。“我更喜欢你”，“更”是什么意思？毫无头绪去做理解的话范围可就大了——  
“嗯？”  
突然从身后冒出来的声音吓了乔一跳，当他再反应过来对方早从他手里抢过拿张……情纸读了起来，字正腔圆：“‘我更喜欢你’。”念完还看了乔一眼，眉毛一挑。  
乔是谁？跟达米安并肩作战四五年的搭档队友和朋友了，虽然对方抗拒后者定义，但也不能阻止他们熟知彼此脾性与想法，达米安脸上什么微表情，乔的脚趾头都能想到他是什么意思。现在，无非也就那几种，而那仅有的可供判断的选项中，没有一种是不带嘲讽意味的。  
讨厌鬼。  
“达米安！”乔肉眼可见的从脖子红到耳朵尖，羞愤冲上心头一个立定跳远就夺下了达米安手里的那张纸，“这是我的东西！”  
“可我看你好像准备扔垃圾桶。”达米安面无表情，“不在乎，不关注，甚至你都不知道是谁写的。”  
“我现在不知道！不代表我以后也不知道！”乔的心脏还砰砰直跳，把纸揣兜里就跑。把达米安远远甩在原地。  
“别想再让我帮你解决了。”达米安在背后喊。  
那边跑远的回：“谁让你帮了？！”  
“啧。”达米安不开心，“啧。”

乔第一次收到告白的时候还不知道怎么回应，不想伤害对方感情，于是长篇大论回了消息，隔天向他表白的人再遇到乔，就一脸“我恨你”的表情。接连几天都接收到对方不同级别的恨意，乔在夜巡时不得已问了达米安这个问题。  
乔是这么问的：“你谈过恋爱吗？”  
达米安身形一晃，好像给他惊吓不小。待他站稳后才回头盯着自己的小搭档，那面具下看不太真切是什么表情，“……我有丰富的理论基础。”  
“那……”乔凑近一点眨着他水蓝色的大眼睛，“怎么拒绝人还不被讨厌呢？”  
达米安顿了顿，说，“告诉对方你有喜欢的人。”  
“这不是撒谎吗？”乔皱眉。  
“但也是拒绝人最快的方法，如果你不喜欢对方，不留任何余地的拒绝一般是比较好的方法。”  
“那万一……”乔喏喏道，“我要是以后也喜欢上对方呢？”  
达米安嗤之以鼻，但乔知道面具下达米安同时也翻了个白眼。  
嘁。

*

达米安把从蠢鸭子那里得来小纸条展平了夹在书里，又把书放在不起眼的角落。从心里把“乔故意的”这个选项狠狠打叉——他是被乔带蠢了才认为那个外星人会对他抱有同样的小心思。  
啧，愚蠢。  
而乔那边呢，匿名信毫无头绪，折磨他的精神，甚至连梦中都被重点标注的“我更喜欢你”环绕在四面八方。接连几日后当初信誓旦旦要找到字主人的乔也疲软下来，一边摇着白旗投降，一边把它顺着折痕折好扔进抽屉。  
这事儿，黑不提白不提的，就那么过去了。两个人还是该做什么做什么，一起上学，食堂吃饭，晚上踩点回家睡觉，在莫里森湾下的基地里写作业。说来也是有趣，当初他们俩有基地的时候乔开心得就差摇尾巴，而现在却被达米安的“学习辅导”压得喘不过气。不是说老师教得不好，而是达米安显然比老师更老师。包括讲题如何如何，怎么解题，怎么分析一大套，乔承认他讲得很好，但是……但是……他就是不想学。  
乔被折磨得想要喘口气，就趴在一旁桌子上装死。而达米安就面无表情拿着笔，给乔写一道题嘁一声，再蹦一句“这么简单都不会”“你是蠢货吗”“你的超级大脑是不是还没有被开发”的嘲讽。  
趴在桌上的乔一忍再忍，忍无可忍，拍桌跳起来夺过作业就往书包里塞，“你烦死了，你比我妈还烦人！我再也不跟你做作业了！”  
达米安哼一声，习以为常地向后仰把腿搭在桌上：“你搞清楚，是我教你写作业，并且帮你写。”“帮”字大写加粗地强调。  
“那我不用你‘帮’了。”  
“那太好了。”达米安拍手，“该开始我们的夜生活了。”  
“是‘你’的夜生活。我说不用你‘帮’，但是没说我不做。”乔把书包往背上一扔，“再见！”  
幼稚。达米安嗤之以鼻。

回家没用乔多长时间，倒是回家后用超级视力看到达米安在哥谭打击犯罪让他生气，干脆把窗帘统统拉住隔绝视线，从包里翻出作业开始做个认真学习的好孩子。  
达米安一会儿工夫还帮他写了不少，乔挨着看了一遍接着写，来回翻一下，怎么都觉得字迹越来越眼熟，字母的转弯和角度都出奇的似曾相识。  
嗯？乔唰唰翻开之前作业，达米安不止帮他写了一次，很多次，他都从来没有认真看过对方的字。乔是有超级大脑的，可能还在开发阶段，但总不会有错——抽屉中沉睡一个多月的纸再次被展开，乔挑着达米安的字对比纸上的横竖，转角，反反复复几十遍，终于抓到了那个没头没尾的狡猾家伙。  
乔一把拉开窗帘。

“达、米、安——”  
达米安受到了意料之外的重击，不知从哪飞来的外星小子揍翻了与他缠斗的坏蛋，接着又揍翻了他。  
要死。这外星小子不知道又生哪门子气。达米安正琢磨着氪星人长大了应该拿氪石对付，就看到乔气鼓鼓地拿着纸贴在他面前质问他：“是不是你写的！”  
哦。达米安点点头，“有点印象。”  
“你——”氪星小子真生气啊，拽着达米安的领子就把他凌空提起来了，没有完全打倒的坏蛋要爬起来，被同时放出热视线的乔和蝙蝠镖的达米安制止，重新倒在地上。  
“你为什么作弄我！”乔气极了，眼泪都在眼眶里打转，“故意用这种手段很开心吗？！看我被你耍得团团转很得意是吗？！”  
这小子疯了。达米安从腰带里摸出电击枪给了这家伙一下，趁对方松手还踹了他一脚借力落地，“爱哭鬼，你发什么疯？！非要说的话也是你先开始捉弄我！”  
乔今时不同往日，超能力逐个觉醒稳定后日趋强大。立刻在空中调整姿势，在向达米安攻击的时候还能抽空再打击一下准备逃跑的坏蛋：“我什么时候捉弄你？！我有把你的真感情当玩笑开吗？！”  
“你的蠢鸭子里塞着‘我喜欢你’的纸条。”达米安这边闪开热视线随手向他丢蝙蝠镖：“那你怎么就知道我不是真心的？！”  
“什么纸条？写着什么？那是我担心你讨厌橡胶鸭发出的声音随手撕了纸塞进去的。”  
……  
达米安停手，乔也跟着停下来认真分析了一下来龙去脉，“所以……你是认为我偷偷向你表白，但是你不能确定是不是我于是就用这张没头没尾的纸来试探我然后看我反应来推断我是不是对你有意思？”  
看吧。没白做搭档。  
达米安没说话，他现在想拥有一项立即消失的超能力。  
“——你太过分了！达米安！”乔怒不可遏，原地跳了半天脚也不知道该说什么，“我、我、我还——你太过分了！”  
“是你蠢。”达米安用披风裹着自己，看样子是拒绝再透露任何实用消息了。  
“我蠢吗？！是你脑子被蝙蝠洞大门夹了吧！”乔还在抓狂，“我不敢相信你居然拿这种事情开玩笑！这种！我感觉我喜欢你这件事就像个笑话，你——”  
“你喜欢我？”达米安抓住重点竖起耳朵朝乔迈进一步，“你从来没——”  
“现在是谁蠢了！”  
乔感觉真难过。超级难过，眼眶再盛不下他从胸口涌起排山倒海的情绪。超级爱哭鬼来匆匆去匆匆，逃离的气流带着达米安的披风飘扬。  
啧。  
啧。  
啧。

*

在学校里见到一个人容易，想避开一个人更容易。对方常走的路线和呆的地方乔再熟悉不过，绕道走就是了眼不见心不烦。可虽然这样，也挡不住流言一个劲儿地往乔耳朵里灌“XX班的讨厌鬼好几天没来上课！”“那个老师家的孩子吗？！他讨厌极了！”  
没错，没错。乔把眼前的午饭当讨厌鬼的脸戳，他再也不出现才好！  
但令人沮丧的是，即使达米安试探他，捉弄他的感情，他还是忍不住想关于达米安的事，比如他为什么不来，出了什么事——就让他想吧！他已经克制自己没有用超能力去寻找那个讨厌鬼了，就让他想吧！  
接连几天，达米安都没有出现在学校，甚至是基地。乔有些按捺不住了，但他实在没有理由再去蝙蝠洞里找达米安。  
他需要一个道歉。  
然后乔打开柜子，里面放着两封精美包装过的信，上面是乔见过的，最好看的字迹。

＊

那是一封洋洋洒洒的道歉信，关于达米安之前对他说鸭子蠢开始，一直到他们打架的那天夜晚。而另一封是给乔的情书，由“亲爱的乔纳森·肯特”开头，“更喜欢你的达米安·韦恩”结尾。

＊

达米安大手一挥，手心摊开摆在乔面前。从作业中挣扎出来的乔抬起头看他，“什么意思？”  
“你的情书。”  
乔瞪着眼睛，好像不敢相信对方会这么要求自己，但片刻后乔低下头唰唰唰奋笔疾书，“刺啦”一声从本上撕下一张纸交到达米安手中。达米安低头一看：  
“我超级讨厌你！！！”大写描黑加粗。  
“嘁。”达米安皱着眉嫌弃极了，但还是折叠折叠再折叠，塞进了自己口袋：“幼稚。”


End file.
